


Carried Away

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Slut, Dildos, Female Ejaculation, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's a usual sleepover at Frankie's house, and Spectra and Abbey are invited. However, when a slightly bored Abbey becomes tired half-way through the sleepover, she finds something unusual in Frankie's bedroom that tends to make her act a lot more... different. Find out why.





	Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of the characters from the show. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the authors of the Monster High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, since I've having lots of trouble figuring out what to write for a one-shot, I figured I'd treat all of you adult Monster High fans to a little self-loving, featuring the icy yeti babe of the Alps, Abbey Bominable! Once again, I do not own anything. I only own the name of the title, just so we're good.

It was Fright-Day night down at Frankie's house as the lights lit up the Stein residence. Well, it was actually a castle where Frankie's father, Frankenstein, resided, but it was still a house nevertheless.

Since his father was out of town til tomorrow, Frankie felt like it was time to have a little fun. In doing so, she ended up inviting her best friends Spectra Vondergeist and Abbey Bominable over to her house for a little sleepover. She would have invited more if it wasn't for Cleo, Lagoona and Clawdeen catching that latest comedy down at the drive-in, and of course, Draculaura going on a date with Clawd. But it didn't matter as long as a sleepover was a sleepover. And Frankie wasn't complaining.

The night started out as simple: First, they bring over pizza for them to eat, and then, they would tell a lot of ghost stories with a flashlight, followed by some truth and dare and even engorge on some delicious Ice Scream. Chocolate fudge brownie with a lot of chocolate syrup to be exact.

But the night wasn't over for the three girls yet.

In fact, Spectra had brought over a chick flick for them to watch together called "The Fault On Our Scars" which involved a young female werecat dying of cancer after falling in love with a cute werewolf. Frankie had to admit that watching that film gave her tears around the cheeks. However, Abbey found it a little boring, considering she was into the buff action movies. But she had to commit for tonight, so there was no complaining either.

Around 1 full good hour of the film, Frankie and Spectra were already shedding tears while Abbey looked a little tired.

"That is so sad," Spectra sniffed. "I can't believe she only has three months to live..."

"I hate to live life like hers," Frankie gulped. "Life should be worth living."

"Eh, Abbey's already knows entire plot before." She groaned. "Monster falls in love with ghoul, then ghoul dies leaving monster lonely. All movies are like that. It gets very boring to Abbey."

"Yeah, I must admit the movie business always does the same plot line, but it's so much different." Frankie replied, wiping a tear from her face. "It's always so interesting to see!"

"Plus, it's different actors and actresses as well, so it makes the whole sob story interesting!" Spectra exclaimed.

"I see," Abbey muttered. "Even though Abbey not interested, I'll take word for it."

While they went back to watching the movie, both Frankie and Spectra looked a little chilly. It was either coming from Abbey or the AC kept kicking in so much. Getting shivers around her body, Frankie looked straight to Abbey.

"Hey Abbey, would you mind getting us a few blankets from my closet?" She replied.

"Why don't you get it?" Abbey raised an eyebrow. "This is your house, no?"

"It's a little too cold for me to move." Frankie responded.

"No problem, then." Abbey nodded as she got out of the sofa.

She immediately headed upstairs, walking in pace. Concerning her size, Abbey hoped that she wouldn't trip on her way up. But she didn't show any fear whatsoever as she made it upstairs just fine.

Then, Abbey took the hallway to the right where Frankie's room was located. It was very much different than all of her friend's bedrooms. All there was in the bedroom was a metal stretcher where Frankie usually slept standing up and of course, a comfy bed, which was the same place she was created thanks to a mad doctor. Plus there were posters of the singers and bands that Frankie liked including The Jaundice Brothers and her favorite of course, Justin Biter.

"Okay, where could the closet be?" Abbey said, thinking clearly.

Her eyes suddenly looked to a small door standing tall next to a bookshelf. Obviously, that was Frankie's closet.

Making sure, Abbey opened up the closet door, not just opening up to see the warm, fleece blankets. But something else came on top of it...

...

...

...

...

...

...a 11-inch long dildo!

"Whoa, never knew Frankie was kinky." Abbey smirked.

Upon her eyes was this human-like dildo, standing up at just 12 inches in size, standing tall and erected like a Cryptmas tree. It could nearly almost be big as Abbey's entire arm itself! No wonder Frankie would usually do something like this in her 'private' times. She'd always imagine it would be Jackson, Holt or her new-found crush Neighthan that she was sucking.

But Abbey wasn't here to play with Frankie's so-called 'toys'. She was here because Spectra and Frankie were freezing their bodies off, feeling desperate for blankets. But she couldn't help but grasp that object hard and tight. It was so hard and tight like a steel pole. The tighter she squeezed, the harder her hands hurt from the pressure.

Dirty thoughts began to rang around Abbey's brain. She was thinking of it.

She was wishing for it.

She was aware of it.

"Huh, I guess Frankie won't know I do this..." She smirked.

Suddenly, Abbey sent out her tongue and gave the toy dildo a teasing lick. The dildo had an interesting taste, combining with mostly plastic and a peach smell. So far it wasn't that bad.

Aching for another taste, Abbey laid flat on her chest in the small bed and plunged her mouth inside those twelve inches. The tip of that dildo nearly came close to hitting her gag reflex, so she needed to be careful. One by one, she bobbed her head up and down, experiencing the taste upclose. It was almost like she was sucking a real throbbing cock in front of her face, except that no naked hot guy was around. Yet it didn't matter, all she wanted to do was suck that hard, bulbous dildo until Abbey's entire lips hurt. Abbey sent her mouth deeper, deep throating that thing until the base of that cock reached her gag reflex. It felt dirty to her, but it just felt so right, so good and so satisfying. Her tongue kept on dominating the head of that dildo, spinning it around in circles and flicking it back and forth. If Abbey didn't know any better, she would imagine Heath having such a bulge like this. **  
**

After working on that plastic cock, she used the toy to stimulate her entire chest, mostly around the breast area. Rubbing then nicely and slowly to make them erect, therefore seeing those erected tits past her multi-colored dress. She broke out a sweet moan of pleasure, especially when she rubbed around the right breast, which just happened to be her g-spot. Every time she rubbed around that right breast, her moans increased more with velocity. Abbey hoped that she wouldn't be too loud knowing that Frankie and Spectra would hear her from downstairs, so she needed to be quiet.

The daughter of the yeti took half of her dress down to reveal her luscious 35D-cup breasts. Out of all of the things that Abbey possessed, every manster in the school have always considered her rack to be a turn on. They would be willing to grab onto those ample breasts of hers, but Abbey wouldn't let them. She was the kind of ghoul that always played hard to get.

But before she could do more things to that dildo, she heard Frankie's voice from upstairs.

"Hey Abbey, what's taking you so long?!" She shouted.

Abbey soon panicked a little, and tried to find an excuse. Not too long ago, she shouted back to Frankie with this statement:

"Had to go bathroom at last minute! Abbey will be out in few minutes!"

"Hurry up, then!" Frankie exclaimed. "I don't wanna freeze to death any longer!"

"In any minute, now!" The yeti girl shouted back.

After that, Abbey finally went back to work on what she did more: Having fun with Frankie's little sex toy.

With the dildo still juiced up, Abbey placed the tip of its head around her mouth. And then, she placed her chest together around the end of the rim and started flopping them down one at a time, making it look like she was titty-fucking and sucking at the same time. It looked a little weird, but it was hot nonetheless. Even Abbey used her teeth to clench onto the head of the dildo and hang on, while her breasts remained attached to the plastic rod. They even made a squeaky sound every time Abbey would polish her breasts around the thing. Still, she once again imagined doing this to Heath for their first time. If it happened, Heath would just lose his mind and explode all over the place like a fire extinguisher.

Meanwhile, while she was sucking and tit-fucking at the same time, Abbey started playing with herself a little bit, rubbing between the legs gently. Although she couldn't smile because of the entire dildo around her mouth, Abbey did on the inside as she went inside her skin-tight panties, fingering back and forth. She loved the way she was circling, massaging and tapping her extra sweet clit, feeling desperate to get a little wet. Abbey kept on rubbing harder and harder, which brought her slightly loud moans than usual (which only sounded like muffling due to the plastic dildo attached to her mouth).

Not taking any more sucking, Abbey took the thing out of her mouth, just to breathe in and out.

"Mmmmmm, does Abbey got surprise for you..." She smirked at the plastic erection.

Abbey then set Frankie's little sex toy down so that she could undo her panties. She carefully slid them down her legs and toss them aside, now displaying her icy cold clit to see for herself. Abbey wanted to please her little friend so badly. It was warm, hot and snuggly, and it needed to be pleased. It was also looking to be wet and moist thanks to the already-polished dildo.

After licking around the head of the dildo more, Abbey sent the entire thing between her legs and hissed, plugging the toy inside her deep. One at a time, Abbey grabbed onto the plastic erection tightly and shifted the toy back and forth. Hisses and moans kept on coming from Abbey, savoring every last inch and every last penetration there is to handle. She managed to fit the whole dildo inside her walls, nearly reaching all the way up to her womb (which would hurt by the way). And even though every last thrust hurt her quite a bit, she still found it pleasurable. With the pace she was going with all the thrusting, Abbey decided to pick up some speed.

Somehow, she went from nice and slow to extra fast, plunging that dildo onto her deeply. The pre-cum started glistening all over her walls, which would assume she was ready to blow up in any minute. The pressure around her forced Abbey's entire body to sweat all over. She grew so moist and warm, she would obviously melt. Her legs also started spazzing out up and down while the speed increased per second. Little ounces of juice began leaking around her legs, obviously not waiting until that last thrust. Abbey was getting so close to that perfect climax.

And she finally went there.

"I'm gonna... ohhhhhh, I'M GONNA...!" Abbey moaned out.

With one last thrust...

_*SQUIRRRRRRRT!*_

Abbey squirted all around the plastic cock hard and shot all around the bed-sheets in rapturous glory. The yeti girl erupted in full force with a very loud moan that shook the entire city of New Salem apart. She moaned yet again as Abbey erupted all around the sheets once more. She started spraying around like a fire hose blasting a burning building until the fire was put out. But nothing was putting out the sexual fire that was Abbey herself. She was trapped in a kind of ecstacy she was glad to be caught in.

After all that was said and done, Abbey took in a long satiated sigh and rested nicely...

...

...

...only to see Frankie and Spectra stand there with shocked looks on their faces.

"OH MY GHOUL!" Abbey yelped as she covered herself in front of her friends.

Were Frankie and Spectra watching her this whole time? Apparently, it was clear that her friends heard Abbey's moans from upstairs. It sure didn't sound like the sounds from the bathroom for sure. Abbey didn't know how to react to her friends seeing her get off like this.

Blushing all over with embarrassment, Abbey tried to find an excuse.

"Um, you didn't watch me, did you?" She smirked nervously.

"I... see you've really made yourself at home then..." Frankie said at a loss for words.

"Abbey must explain," She replied again. "I ended up getting off instead. You're welcome to have toy back if you want."

"Ummmm, you can keep that if you want," Frankie groaned, feeling a little creeped out. "Just get the blankets.

"No problem." Abbey nodded as she went over to grab the blankets from the closet.

And after that, she left Frankie's room and headed downstairs with her new 'little friend' in hand for her to keep. It seemed that Abbey got a little carried away in the moment. And as weird as she found this...

...

...

...it felt oh-so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeyup, just like a kid being caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar, Abbey got caught masturbating. Sounds so weird and yet sounds so frickin' hot. I hope you really love this, my adults-only Monster High fans!
> 
> Feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off! Totes!


End file.
